


the rest of you, the best of you, honey, belongs to me

by arysa13



Series: prompts filled (bellarke) [41]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neighbors, Nesting, Omega Clarke Griffin, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Scent Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Clarke goes into heat while her trash negligent Alpha, Finn is out of town, but thankfully, her neighbour, Bellamy is around to help out.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: prompts filled (bellarke) [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/592417
Comments: 44
Kudos: 624
Collections: Bellarke smut





	the rest of you, the best of you, honey, belongs to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Who_Needs_Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_Needs_Reality/gifts).



> Happy birthday Meha! Here is your specially curated A/B/O fic which you even picked the title for. Have an amazing day!

Finn is away again. He’s away a lot, always on some business trip or other. Clarke supposes his job must be pretty important, though he never deigns to discuss the particulars with her. That’s fine, it’s an Alpha’s whim to talk to his Omega how he sees fit, and she’s not overly interested in his job anyway.

It’s more that she finds herself alone so often, that his job seems to take precedent over her needs. This is so not how she imagined it would be when she finally allowed herself to submit to an Alpha.

She had made the choice because she was sick of trying to see out her heats alone, with nothing but a vibrator to try and meet her needs. She wanted someone to take care of her, not just in that aspect, but in the everyday parts of her life as well. Plus, she was nearing the stage of being ready to have babies.

She had tried for a long time to suppress her Omega instincts, believing they made her weak. But eventually her genetics won out, and she gave into biology. She knew she’d be giving up some of her freedom and control to her Alpha, but she was willing to make the sacrifice if it meant finally finding some inner peace.

Except, with Finn, she feels like she’s getting all of the disadvantages and none of the benefits. He sees her through her heat, sure, but he doesn’t even seem to like doing it. It’s almost a chore for him to fuck her for five days straight.

He provides for her physically, but not emotionally. He won’t hold her just for the sake of holding her. Doesn’t really listen to her, or make time for her. And he worst of all, he refuses to mate her, let alone impregnate her. She feels neglected. She feels like he’s just using her, waiting for something better to come along.

And now he’s gone again, when he knows she’s not far off her heat. He promised he’d be back in time, but Clarke still feels like she’s going crazy. She’s lonely, and horny, craving attention and affection, the way she always is just before her heat.

She’s also in the nesting phase, and all she wants to do is stay home and finish building the nest of pillows and blankets she’d started working on last night, and hide there until he comes home and tells her what a good job she’s done. But she needs supplies, and since Finn isn’t here to get them for her, like a good Alpha should, she has to do it herself.

She writes up a list, including a knotting vibrator. She’d gotten rid of all her toys when she moved in with Finn, assuming she wouldn’t need them anymore. And yes, he’s supposed to be home before her heat starts, but she wants to be prepared—just in case he doesn’t make it in time. The thought fills her with anxiety, so she has to put it out of her mind.

 _He’ll be here_ , she reminds herself. _He promised he would._

She’s intending to walk—Finn has taken the car. She knows it’s not exactly wise for her to be out and about so close to her heat—especially without an Alphas mark, but she doesn’t exactly have much of a choice. So she gathers up her shopping bags and her list and leaves the house, hoping she can get this over with quickly, and before any unsavoury Alphas catch a whiff of her scent and decide she’s fair game.

She’s taken two steps onto the street when she smells him. The unmistakable, masculine, Alpha scent of her neighbour, Bellamy Blake. She looks in the direction of his house, and sees him jogging towards her—no, towards his house. He’s covered in sweat, obviously returning from a run. It just makes his scent stronger and more enticing.

She swallows thickly as he approaches and notices her watching him. She doesn’t like him much—is a little afraid of him, honestly. He’s bigger than Finn, and she doesn’t like the way his scent makes her head all fuzzy and her knees weak. Or the way he always seems to glare at her whenever he sees her with Finn.

She stays where she is, waiting for him to go into his house before she heads in that direction. Except, instead of turning at his front gate, he slows his jog to a walk and keeps coming towards her. Clarke wants to run, but she doesn’t want him to think she’s scared of him, so she lifts her chin and stares at him defiantly, though his scent threatens to overwhelm her.

His eyes rake over her, and she fights the urge to press herself against his huge body, wrap herself in his arms and in his scent. This wouldn’t happen if Finn would just fucking mate her already.

“You’re going out?” he frowns, like it’s any of his business. Clarke gives a short nod. “Do you really think it’s a good idea to go out alone when you’re about two hours from going into heat?”

“I need supplies,” she squeaks, hating how timid she sounds. “Besides, it doesn’t start until tomorrow.”

“I’m afraid not, sweetheart. I can smell it on you. You’re dripping with slick. You’re gonna be begging for something inside you by lunch time, if not sooner.”

Clarke’s cunt throbs, and her mouth drops open. Deep down she knows he’s right. Her panties are already soaked with her slick, and she knows she’s much closer to going into heat than she should be.

“I don’t have a choice,” she says. “I need to get this stuff, or—”

“Where’s your Alpha?” Bellamy interrupts. “He should be doing that for you.”

“He’s away,” Clarke says, then immediately regrets it. Is she stupid? Telling another Alpha her Alpha is away when she’s so close to her heat?

Bellamy’s eyes darken. “He left you to go through your heat alone?” he growls.

“He’s supposed to be back tonight.”

“Fucking irresponsible prick,” he mutters. “Sweetheart, you’re not gonna make it to tonight. Give me your list, I’ll get what you need.”

Clarke hesitates. It takes her by surprise, that he’s willing to do this for her. She knows he doesn’t have an Omega of his own, and with his superior looks and scent, she knows it wouldn’t be hard for him to find one, so she’s always assumed he didn’t want the burden of looking after someone.

She has an internal debate about whether to take him up on his offer. She doesn’t want to have to depend on him. But she also doesn’t want to risk hordes of other Alphas getting a whiff of her scent and deciding they want to knot her.

He could command her, if he wanted. But perhaps he doesn’t know that—perhaps he assumes Finn has marked her, that only Finn’s Alpha commands will work on her. She has her neck covered—she doesn’t want anyone to see that she hasn’t been marked. The fact that she’s not showing off her neck should be a dead giveaway that she’s not mated anyway, but it’s less embarrassing this way. A bare neck means she’s vulnerable.

Making her decision, she hands over her list. He quickly scans it.

“A vibrator,” he notes, and Clarke flushes. “You knew he wouldn’t be back in time.”

“It’s just in case.”

Bellamy looks sceptical. “Go hop in your nest,” he tells her, and it sounds oddly domestic of him. “I’ll be back soon.”

Clarke obeys him, though he hasn’t issued an official Alpha command. She’s just relieved the responsibility has been taken from her, and she can go and nestle herself amongst her pillows like she’s been yearning to do all morning.

She strips off her scarf and most of her clothes—they’re starting to make her feel all hot and scratchy now anyway. She keeps her panties on and a camisole for decency’s sake, but she’ll lose them too once Bellamy is gone and she’s alone—especially if he’s right about the timing of her heat, and with the hot flushes she’s getting now, she’s pretty sure he is.

He’s gone just under an hour. Fifty-two minutes to be exact. Yes, she’s counting. She can feel her panties getting wetter, and she’s desperate to shed them. Her breasts ache, and her nipples are as hard and pointed as icicles. She rubs her breasts with her hands to try and dull the ache, and to keep herself from putting her fingers between her legs, where she really wants them.

She’s restraining herself for now, but once her heat truly hits, she’ll be unable to control her urges. She needs for Bellamy to hurry up and deliver her supplies so he’ll be gone by the time that happens. Lest she embarrass herself by begging him to fuck her and end her suffering.

She finally hears him ring the doorbell, and she yells for him to come inside. She’s so not leaving her nest now that she’s in it.

She can smell his scent as soon as he steps into the house. It’s so strong she can almost taste it. She gives a low moan as it hits her, her gut clenching, her cunt gushing. Her heart pounds as he makes his way towards her room, and then he’s standing in the doorway, and Clarke wants nothing more than for him to take her with his knot and give her his mark. She swears she’s never craved anything so much. She’s panting slightly, and she knows it can’t escape his notice, but he says nothing about it.

She squirms in her nest as he studies it appraisingly, setting the groceries on the ground. She’s wrapped up in blankets, so he can’t see any of her body, but the way he’s looking at her makes her feel like he can see right through.

He doesn’t move from the doorway, as if he’s frozen in place. Perhaps he doesn’t trust himself to come any closer.

“This is your nest?” he observes, not really a question. Clarke nods. She wonders if he can tell how much she desires his praise.

 _Tell me I did good_ , she thinks. It should be Finn’s job, but Finn isn’t here, and anyway he never gives her the validation she desperately craves.

“Looks perfect,” he tells her. Clarke glows under his approval. He clears his throat. “I brought your things,” he says, picking the bags back up. He reaches into one and pulls out the vibrator her bought her.

“Thank you,” she murmurs, as he pads over to place it on her nightstand.

It hits her then, a heady rush, bolstered by Bellamy’s proximity, by his intoxicating scent. She moans out loud, and the ache between her legs intensifies. She shoves her hand there, unable to stop herself. Soon the pressure will become too much for her to bear.

He stiffens, and she sees his jaw clench. God, she needs him to leave before she begs him to knot her. She has an Alpha already, and maybe he hasn’t mated her yet, but she can’t imagine he’d be too happy if he found out she spent her heat with someone else.

“Bellamy,” she whines. She sounds so desperate. Her blankets drop, and she wriggles down into her nest, one hand between her legs, one clutching her aching tits. She needs something inside her, _now_.

Her eyes are closed, so she can’t see Bellamy’s expression, but she hears him give a low growl.

“He hasn’t mated you?” he rumbles angrily, and Clarke knows he’s noticed her lack of an Alpha mark. “What the fuck is wrong with him?”

“Please,” Clarke whimpers, though she’s not even sure what she’s begging for. For him to leave her be? For him to knot her? Mate her? Make her pregnant? She moans again at the thought of it. She needs him, his cock, needs it like she needs to breathe.

Her hand slides into her soaked panties—she can’t stop it. He’s growling again, a deep sound from the back of his throat that goes straight to her core. Half a second later, she feels him on top of her, pulling her arms away from her body, pinning her to the bed.

She opens her eyes. He looks down at her, eyes dark with lust, an intense expression on his face. His dark curls fall into her face.

“Tell me to leave, and I will leave,” he says huskily. “But you don’t have to go through this alone.”

“Please, Bellamy,” she sobs. She needs to be touched, and his hands on her wrists, his knees on either side of her, aren’t enough. “I need you.”

He crushes his lips to hers, and Clarke instinctively opens her mouth for him. His body covers hers, giving her the skin to skin contact she so desperately needs. He pulls away from her mouth to bury his head into her neck.

“His scent is all over you,” he snarls. He drags his mouth along her neck, and for one heart stopping moment, she thinks he might bite her, make her his. But no, he just licks at her skin, replacing Finn’s scent with his own. Stupid of her to think Bellamy would want to make her his mate, when even Finn doesn’t want her.

“Let’s get these clothes off you,” he says, dragging her camisole up over her tits, and helping her wriggle out of it. “God, look at these,” he groans, squeezing them with his huge hands. “How has nobody mated you yet, baby?”

Clarke doesn’t bother trying to answer. She’s sure the only words that would come out of her mouth are _please, god, mate me, make me yours._

Bellamy glides his hands down her sides, each spot he touches gaining a moment of relief from the constant burning before he moves on. He yanks her panties down roughly, and Clarke spreads her legs, displaying herself for him.

He moans, sounding almost as ragged as she feels. He puts his mouth against her slit, breathes her in.

“Your scent,” he growls. “If I’d known sooner you didn’t have a mate…” he doesn’t finish his sentence, so Clarke doesn’t get to find out what would have happened had he known sooner. He licks into her, and she bucks against his face. Though his tongue will never be enough to satisfy the cravings of her heat, anything inside her is better than nothing.

“Please,” she whimpers. “Please, please.”

She’s trembling all over, her cunt clenching and unclenching. Her thighs are coated with her slick, and she can smell herself, and him. The aroma of their combined scents drives her even more mad with want. She needs to be knotted, and by him.

He leaves the nest and Clarke whines in anguish, already missing him. She searches for him, and sees him half-naked, rifling through one of the grocery bags. He procures a box of condoms, and Clarke feels a surge of unwarranted disappointment. She badly wants his come inside her, wants him to make her pregnant, and her hormone addled brain can’t understand why that wouldn’t be a good idea, only understands the utter rejection of him withholding his come from her.

It’s a feeling she’s used to, of course, considering it’s the same with Finn every time. The feeling of dejection when she ends yet another heat unmated and not pregnant. Somehow it’s worse this time.

Bellamy returns to the nest, fully naked now, and Clarke forgets all about her feelings of abandonment when she sees his big Alpha cock, hard and glistening at the tip with precum. She spreads her legs wider, juts her chest out, shows him how ready she is for him.

His eyes flash approvingly, and he positions himself above her, his cock bumping against her pussy lips. She loves the way he cages her with his body, makes her feel small and vulnerable. He pushes into her then, and her cunt accepts him easily, despite his considerable size. This is what she was made for, after all.

She has a brief sense of relief, her body finally getting what it wants, and then her desire only increases, her need to be fucked heightening now that she has an Alpha inside her.

He doesn’t disappoint. His thrusts are strong and true, working her towards orgasm faster than Finn ever has. She can feel is knot start to form at the base of his cock, and a wave of need rushes over her.

Her moans become more desperate as she nears release, and Bellamy speeds up his motions. His knot has fully formed now, trapping his huge cock inside her. It feels so good—it feels right. He fits her like Finn never has. And god, it would be so much better if they were mated, if she belonged to him.

“Mate me,” she pleads. “Please, mark me. Make me yours.”

She doesn’t mean to say it out loud, but she can’t help it. Her instincts tell her she needs him to claim her. He’s probably heard it a thousand times before—what Omega wouldn’t want him for her Alpha? She’ll be embarrassed later, when she’s not so desperate, but for now she’s not too proud to beg.

He ignores her plea, continues fucking her like he hasn’t heard her.

“That’s it,” he growls instead. “Good little Omega. Come on my knot.”

His words send her hurtling over the edge, and the orgasm rolls over her body like a tidal wave. He gives an animalistic grunt, and his body shudders as he comes too. Clarke feels empty, though his cock is still lodged deep inside her, but the absence of his come squirting into her is palpable. It’s like her body is already mad at her for not being able to get an Alpha to impregnate her.

When the aftershocks have faded away, and her desire has been sated, at least for now, Clarke has the presence of mind to feel the sting of rejection. Her face floods with colour as she hears her own voice in her head, begging him to mate her. God, she feels like a fool.

She can feel his eyes on her, but she can’t look at him. It’s too humiliating.

Finn normally grabs his phone while he waits for his knot to recede so he can slip out of her, and Clarke expects Bellamy to do the same. He doesn’t. He keeps her cradled in his arms, firmly underneath him, giving her that comforting pressure of his warm body on hers. And he watches her. She keeps her head turned away so he can’t see the tears that have started to form in her eyes, tears borne by her feelings of inadequacy.

“Clarke,” he says, his voice low and gentle. She still doesn’t look at him. He presses his lips to her jaw, and peppers soft kisses across it, then down her neck, stopping right with his lips right on her mating gland.

She sucks in a breath, though she’s well aware she’s just a joke to him.

“Don’t tease me,” she says, her voice coming out pathetic and shaky.

“Did you mean it?” he murmurs. “Or was it just the hormones?”

“How can I tell the difference?” Clarke says bitterly. How much control does she actually have over her own body, her own desires?

“Do you still want it?” he asks. He licks over the spot, again, and again. Clarke’s head spins. He’s going to bring on the second wave before he’s even removed his cock.

Yes, she still wants it. Wants it more than she’s ever wanted anything. But how can she admit that to him, when he’s clearly just playing with her? She shouldn’t feel so forlorn—he doesn’t owe her anything, and he’s already been a far more attentive Alpha than Finn in just a few hours. Perhaps that’s half the problem—she’s more aware than ever of everything she’s missing.

“Omega,” he says, and she can feel him lacing his voice with an Alpha command. “Tell me the truth. Do you want me to mate you?”

“Yes,” she chokes out. She’s unable to refuse him, after all. She resents him for commanding her, but she supposes it’s his prerogative to do as he pleases.

“Good,” he says, firm and genuine.

Clarke’s eyes snap to his, and her heart thrums. She searches his eyes for some sign of mockery, but she finds none. She swallows thickly.

“I want to make you mine,” he whispers, dragging his lips down her ear. “Wanted it since the first time I saw you get out of Finn’s car in a tiny little skirt. I could smell your slick from my front porch. I always knew he didn’t deserve you.”

She whimpers. She can feel her temperature start to rise again, and her skin start to tingle.

“I want to put a baby in you,” he continues. “I want to knot you again and again until you’re so full of my come it will be impossible for you not to get pregnant.”

Clarke can’t stop the moan that tears from her throat. “Yes,” she gasps. “But what about Finn?” she forces herself to ask, though it’s hard to care about him with Bellamy’s cock still inside her, and him telling her how much he wants to mate her and put a baby in her.

“What about him?”

“He’ll be home soon,” she says.

“I can beat him in a fight,” Bellamy assures her. “If he’s stupid enough to go this long without mating you, he deserves to have you taken from him. He’s not good enough for you.”

“You really want me?” Clarke asks, sounding far more vulnerable than she’d like.

“Yes,” he says. He kisses her forehead, and Clarke feels a rush of gratification, of finally being accepted. All her earlier self-doubt is gone. She’s finally going to belong to someone.

“Will you do it now?” Clarke asks, eager.

He kisses her again, on the lips this time. “I want to do it while I’m fucking you,” he says. “Can you wait a little longer?”

Clarke nods. She can wait, though she doesn’t want to.

He keeps kissing her while they wait for his knot to recede. Soft, loving kisses all over her face and shoulders, anywhere his mouth can reach. She giggles, feeling giddily happy. _This_ is how it’s supposed to be.

Eventually his knot shrinks enough for him to slip out of her. He leaves the nest to dispose of the condom, and get her some water and a little snack, then he crawls back into the nest beside her, just as she starts to feel all woozy from desire again, and she knows the second wave is about to hit.

She remembers he’s going to mate her this time, and she swears the thought brings it on faster, and suddenly she’s panting, desperate, her cunt throbbing.

“Bellamy,” she whines, and in an instant, he moves from her side to pin her down beneath him again.

“I’m here,” he says.

She opens her legs for him, and he secures them around his waist as he enters her. There’s no condom this time, and she can feel every ridge, every vein in his perfect cock. Her pleasure is amplified by the knowledge that this time, when he comes, he’ll be doing so with the intention of getting her pregnant.

She’s just as hungry for him as she was the first time, as if her appetite had never been sated, and if the way he grasps at her body is any indication, he’s the same. His lips ghost over that spot on her neck, and she almost combusts. She’s so close, all she needs is him to sink his teeth into her to tip her over the edge.

She spasms as she feels him bare his teeth, and he grazes her skin with them lightly, before biting down, hard. The primal rush that surges through her is the most intense pleasure she’s felt in her life. She’s bonded to him, feels their connection pulsing through her veins as she comes.

“You’re mine,” he growls. “You belong to me now.”

Clarke can only nod and cry in response. Hormones and emotions have gotten the better of her, and tears spill down her cheeks.

“Please,” she sobs. “Come in me. Make me pregnant.”

“Don’t worry, baby, you’re gonna have my babies. I’ll make sure of it. Gonna fill you up with so much come it’ll be dripping out of you for days.”

His voice is strained with effort now, but it doesn’t make it any less sexy. Clarke almost comes again at his words, but then he abruptly halts his thrusts, keeping his cock as deep inside her as possible as he comes. She can feel his seed spurt into her, and he puts his mouth back onto her mating mark, and then she does come again, overwhelmed by how good it feels to belong to him.

He finishes with a groan, her name on his lips. Her pussy is all filled up with his come, his knot making sure none of it escapes her. Clarke has never felt so fulfilled. Her body radiates joy, her heart and mind at peace knowing she’s found her Alpha and that she’s safe beneath him.

He kisses the tears from her face methodically. Clarke hums in contentment.

“I want to take you home,” he says. “Will you be okay if we move your nest? I can still smell him in the room.”

Clarke nods. She can’t smell Finn at all, only Bellamy exists to her now, but she understands why he would want to leave. If he carries her next door as soon as his knot has deflated, they should have time before the next wave of her heat hits.

Her mind wanders, and she floats off into a daydream about being pregnant with Bellamy’s baby. She doesn’t return to reality until she feels Bellamy tense up, alert, and she watches his expression morph into a scowl. A few seconds later, Finn bursts into the room in a rage.

“What the fuck?” he screams. “You’re trespassing on my territory? Stealing my Omega? Get away from her right now.”

“Unless you want to permanently damage her, you’ll have to wait,” Bellamy growls. “She’s still got my knot inside her.”

“Fuck you,” Finn spits. He directs his attention at Clarke. She’s burning with embarrassment at being caught like this, but she feels no danger from Finn. She knows Bellamy will protect her. “What kind of whore of an Omega are you? Any Alpha will do, huh?”

“Don’t speak to her like that,” Bellamy snaps. Clarke is amazed at how composed he is, how forceful and commanding he can still be, even as they’re locked in this position. “If you were a true Alpha you would have mated her already, and you would’ve been here when her heat started. She’s done nothing wrong.”

Finn growls. He looks as if he wants to fight, but he can’t do anything yet, not while Bellamy is still knotted in Clarke’s cunt.

“I’ll see you outside,” he hisses, then storms from the room, slamming the door.

“Are you okay?” Bellamy asks.

Clarke nods. “I know you’ll keep me safe.”

Bellamy nods, pleased she trusts him. He doesn’t seem perturbed at all about Finn’s appearance. Clarke wonders if they’re going to fight over her, or whether Finn will slink away with his tail between his legs when he realises he can’t win. It doesn’t matter to her either way. She’s Bellamy’s now and that’s all that matters.

When his knot finally recedes, Bellamy gets up, giving Clarke a kiss on her forehead as he goes.

“Wait here, baby, I’ll be back soon,” he promises. Clarke expects him to at least put pants on, but he doesn’t even glance at his clothes on the floor.

“You’re going like that?” she asks, her eyes trailing down his lean, hard body, lingering on the huge cock swinging between his legs.

Bellamy smirks. “Gotta show him what he’s up against,” he winks.

He departs, and Clarke only hesitates a moment before she gets out of the nest too. He’d told her to wait, but he hadn’t actually commanded her, and she doesn’t want to miss this. She pulls his shirt on over her naked body, and follows Bellamy to the backyard where Finn is waiting.

“I don’t want to fight you,” Finn is saying. He’s obviously the inferior Alpha here, he knows he couldn’t win the fight anyway. “Just leave me and my Omega alone, and we’ll pretend this never happened.”

Bellamy snorts. “She’s not your Omega, I’m afraid.”

Finn frowns, and then he spots Clarke standing in the doorway behind Bellamy. “Clarke, come here,” he says. Clarke doesn’t move. “Come _here_ ,” he growls. He’s trying to command her, she realises. Only, it’s not working, because she’s mated to Bellamy now, and only Bellamy’s commands work on her.

Bellamy turns to her and beckons her to his side. She obeys eagerly. “Show him your neck, baby.”

Clarke turns her head, displaying her fresh mark to Finn proudly. His mouth drops open, and he looks so pathetic.

“You mated her?”

“Did you really think someone else wouldn’t? You’re an idiot. You didn’t realise when you had a good thing, and now you’ve lost her.”

Finn swallows. All the fight has gone out of him, and he knows he’s lost. Bellamy pulls Clarke against him and she nestles into his side, fitting her body with his perfectly.

“Just get out of my house,” Finn mutters.

“We were just leaving,” Bellamy says scornfully. He scoops Clarke up and carries her through the house, not bothering with collecting his clothes or the supplies he bought. The most important thing is getting her away from Finn now. They can get his stuff and hers later, when her heat is over.

Bellamy carries her all the way to his bedroom, where he tries to replicate her nest for her. It’s not as good as what she would have made herself, but by now she’s starting to get horny again, and she just wants him close to her.

“How come you never found a mate before now?” Clarke asks him as he crawls into the nest.

“I was waiting for the right Omega,” he says. “I knew as soon as I saw you—as soon as I caught your scent, that it was you. If I’d known right away you weren’t already mated, I’d have taken you right then.”

Clarke feels a stab of want. She’s not going to be coherent for much longer. He brushes his hand up and down her arm soothingly. Affection floods Clarke’s chest as she thinks about how this is how it will be from now on. She’ll be taken care of by her mate, finally appreciated by an Alpha, and she can’t wait for their life to start.


End file.
